The Troll
The Troll is a shameful rip-off of the Bridgekeeper from Monty Python and the Holy Grail. Physical Appearance The Troll is exactly two metres tall. This makes him, at 200cm, a tall character. The Troll always carries a wooden club with him which he never uses. This actually makes him slightly over 200cm, however as with flagpoles, clubs are not included in height comparisons. The troll wears a brown ripped top and shorts. He is two shades of green with the head a slightly lighter shade. His right arm has a slightly thinner outline than his left. Origin The Troll followed The Witch home from her expedition to Troll T. He is the cousin of the former second in line of Troll T. It is known he is around 350 years old and has lived on MAC C as far as even he can remember. Occupation The Troll's occupation is to guard the Bridge of Death, this is important as it is the only way to get through the Inner Border Fence defence and between the area where the portals and other structures are located and the Empire. He does this by asking 3 questions. Affiliations The Troll is neutral. This means he is a hindrance to both good and evil characters. He does however have two flaws preventing him from being a true neutral. He is often biased towards earls due to his uncle once being an earl. This means he lets Earl PC Guys past and can be persuaded to let others past on behalf of an earl. He also has a distaste towards Robbie Rotten and his clones due to them being quite noisy and drama seeking, interrupting his peace. Powers and Abillities * Knowledge: The Troll is an expert on questions, he knows the answer to any questions he asks. His general knowledge is unparalleled and knows almost everything about Earth and the other Planets. * Magical Powers: The Troll can throw any character and any size into a deep gorge without any physical contact. * Strength: As trolls in the series are stronger than humans, The Troll is one of the strongest characters in the series, being able to throw characters physically if his magical powers fail. * Negotiation: The Troll can easily force anyone who does not want to ask his questions to answer them or turn back. Questions Question 1 This question never changes. It is always "What... Is your name?" Question 2 This question never changes. It is always "What... Is your quest?" Question 3 This question changes, it can either be a question that favours the character answering the question or a question that the answerer will likely not know. It can also be a totally unrelated question. it can also be "What... is your favourite colour?" The Troll asks easy and hard questions randomly as he pleases to humour himself, however, he has no preference to any single character due to being neutral. Answers Incorrect Answers This will lead to an immediate casting into the Gorge of Eternal Peril and almost certain death. Correct Answers This will lead to the troll standing aside, allowing the character answering to cross the Bridge of Death and exit or leave the empire. Category:Characters Category:Mystical Beings Category:Neutrals